


Bad Day Turned Good

by Canariae



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cramps, Domestic Dean Winchester, F/M, Fluff, Reader is cranky, periods suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 12:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canariae/pseuds/Canariae
Summary: You wake up with period cramps and Dean tries to make you feel better.





	Bad Day Turned Good

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fluffy one shot because I feel terrible today and needed it.

     You whined on the bed when you got up in the morning, the cramps were already bad when you woke up. Dean was asleep next to you but stirred awake when you tried to get comfortable. 

     “Everything okay babe?” his voice was groggy, and he rubbed his eyes, looking you over. You tried to nod your head, but you winced and grabbed your abdomen. 

     “That time of the month again?” Dean asked, one look at you and he knew right away. Sometimes you found it creepy how well he knew you, but most of the time it was nice. You nodded your head as you clenched your abdomen. "It can't be that bad, can it?" Dean asked, and you see red for you moment. 

     "Say that again, I dare you" you seethed. He backed up a little and went to get out of the bed. 

     "What I mean is, I have seen you take quite a hard beating and bullets with barely a flinch" Dean tried to defend himself but he knew it wasn't working. You moved your hand under the pillow and pulled out the knife you kept there. 

     "Stop talking or I will cut you", that was all Dean needed to grab his jeans and make his way out of the room. The smell of coffee in the bunker meant that Sam was already up. He pulled on his jeans and walked into the kitchen. 

     "You're up early" Sam commented as Dean walked straight to the coffee maker. It was still warm and he breathed a sigh of relief. 

     "Yeah, (Y/N) is sort of cranky today" he answered as he filled his mug. He walked over to the kitchen table and sat down, all the while thinking about how he wanted to be back in bed. 

     "What did you do?" Sam asked, it was rare that you were cranky without reason and that reason was usually his brother. Dean put up his hand defensively. 

     "Hey, this time I did nothing. She woke up cranky, that time of the month" Dean whispered the last part. Sam rolled his eyes and picked up the work he had sprawled out around the table. 

     "Then how about actually being nice to her so she doesn't try to kill you this month?" He smiled as he left the room, leaving Dean alone with his thoughts. 

     You twisted on the bed, wanting some relief from the pain but nothing was working. Every time you thought the pain would finally subside, a new wave would start. If you could have knocked yourself out for a couple of days, you would have done so, just to avoid this pain yet again. The door opened slowly, a mess of brown eyes and green eyes poking through. 

     "I come bearing gifts" Dean's voice spoke softly, almost a whisper. You nod your head, not trusting your words at the moment. He walks in holding a heating pad and a large blanket. He shut the door behind him and walked over to your shared bed. "I hope this will help a little" he said before placing the warm heating pad on you. You almost melted into the heat, it felt so nice. 

     "Thank you" you spoke softly as he wrapped the blanket around you, making sure your arms had access to get out. 

     "Oh, don't thank me yet" Dean laughed, this day still wasn't over and he would have plenty of chances to mess up. You laughed a little, probably the first time you've done so all day. "I'm going to be making a trip into town, I will be back shortly" Dean finally said and you nodded your head. Dean took one last look at you, kissed your forehead and headed out the door, leaving to sleep once more. 

     You got up briefly while Dean was gone, getting a new pair of pajamas and making your way, slowly, to the bathroom. Sam caught you on your way there, you were anything but quiet. 

     "Do you need some help with anything?" Sam asked and you shook your head, trying to tell him no. "I can get you some hot tea while you shower" Sam offered. 

     "Actually, yes, that sounds great. Thank you Sam", he smiled and nodded, back on his merry way. You made it to the shower and your cramps subsided for a while, they would be back soon so you decided to hop in the shower while you could stand. You make quick work of washing your hair and body, trying to get clean as soon as you could. 

     You stepped out of the shower and got dressed in the fluffy pajama pants you brought and one of Dean's large sweaters. Making your way back to your room, the cramps started again and you cursed, quickly making it back to your bed. The heating pad was placed back on your abdomen and you noticed the tea on your nightstand. You took a sip and settled in, waiting for Dean to get back. 

     The next time you woke, it was to Dean trying to sneak back into your shared room with a few grocery bags. You were still groggy but managed to sit up to see what he was doing. He smiled wider than you had ever seen before. 

     "I have more gifts" he exclaimed, holding up the bags as if you could see through the plastic. You laughed and your curiosity peaked, forgetting momentarily about the cramps. 

     "What did you get?" You asked, making your way to the end of the bed. He began by pulling out a bunch of junk food. Chocolate fudge ice cream, popcorn, chips and chocolate bars. 

     "And the best snack of all, cherry pie" he announced, hauling it out of the bag and presenting it dramatically, you laughed. "I didn't know what you wanted" he explained, putting everything out and letting you decide. You picked up the ice-cream, that seemed like a good option right now. "Dean smiled and moved the rest over to the nightstand, within arm's reach. "I also got those movies you have been bugging me to watch" Dean smiled as you face lit up. 

     "We're going to watch the Harry Potter series?" You asked, you had been bugging him since you started dating. There was no way he would read the books, so you settled on trying to get him to watch the movies. He pulled the complete set from the bag and you tried not to squeal in excitement. 

     "Alright, relax and get settled in. I will be right back" he laughed. He ran out of the rom and you settled into the bed, grabbing your laptop and setting everything up. Dean came back, well you assumed it was Dean, all you could really see was pillows and blankets. He dropped them on the floor and began to place them around the bed, wrapping you up in almost a cocoon. 

     "Do you think you got enough?" You laughed as he put the last pillow in place. 

     "I think so, we will be perfectly comfortable all day" he nodded, examining his handy work before sliding into the mess of pillows with you. You settled into his chest, getting comfortable and pressing play, this was turning out to be a good day after all. 


End file.
